Happy Birthday, Hart
by Reversed.Emotions
Summary: It's Maya's 18th birthday and Riley has special plans with a special someone. Starts to get rated M in chapter 2!
1. Chapter 1

Maya woke up on the morning of her 18th birthday. It wasn't really special to her. She had 17 already. So why care about this one. She lost the closest thing she had to a father when Shawn moved out and ran off with his first love, Angela when she turned 16. Her mother had been distant- more than usual.

"Happy birthday, honey!" Her mother said as she walked into the kitchen. Maya was surprised. By a few things, actually. 1, that her mother was cooking her breakfast. 2 that she wasn't working. 3, the fact that she wasn't being distant.

Maya gave her a smile and walked down to the laundry. She put on a pair of short denim shorts, a black and white striped tank top and her black converse. She did her hair and grabbed a piece of toast from the kitchen and walked to the mall where she'd meet her best friend, Riley.

…

"Happy birthday, Maya!" I said to my best friend as she approached me at the mall. She hugged me and I hugged her back.

"So what're we doing today?" She asked. I smiled.

"It's a surprise." My grin got wider and a puzzled look spread across her face. She didn't question me, though. We walked around the mall and went into the store for roughly 2 hours. We then went to my house where my mom and dad had cake.

I thought about my plans for today and stayed silent so I wouldn't spoil them. After having cake, I went to my room and got out my phone. Auggie then came into my room.

"What do you want?" I asked impatiently. He sat silently on my bed. "Auggie, get out." I said, slightly more angrily. "Auggie who sent you in here?" I say in almost a yell. Nothing. "I'll give you $10 to get out." I say reaching into my wallet and handing him a crisp $10.00 bill.

"Would've done it for 5!" He leaves my room and I roll my eyes.

I then go into my contacts and make a call. It begins ringing and then I get an answer.

"Hello?" The voice says in a tired voice.

I take a deep breath and finally begin speaking. "Hey. Uncle Josh?"


	2. Chapter 2

Auggie comes out of Riley's room.

"So what's she doing in there, Aug?" I ask him as he approaches me.

"I didn't get any info." He says. "But I did get," He reaches into his pocket and pulls out some money. "10 bucks!" I roll my eyes.

"You're useless." I say.

"But I'm rich and useless!" He smiles.

…

"Hey Riles." My uncle says. "What's up?" I get straight to the point.

"It's Maya's birthday." I say quickly.

"It is?" He asks.

"Yeah," I reply, nodding enthusiastically. "So can you come over? I'm throwing a party at my house since mom and dad are leaving. And she'll be so happy if you're there. Please?" There's a long pause. I worry that he's gonna be busy. That he has a new girlfriend and they're probably gonna be fucking today. That he just doesn't wanna come at all…

"What time does the party start?" He asks. I smile.

"It starts at 9. Don't be late!" I say and he laughs. Not a big laugh, just a small chuckle.

"I'll be there. Bye Riles."

"Bye Uncle Josh." We both hang up and I have a Silent celebration.

I then walk out of my room and see Maya texting.

"There's gonna be a birthday party for you here tonight since mom and dad left I say." She looks up and raises her eyebrows.

"Seriously?" She asks. I nod and she smiles wide.

…

At the party, we get greeted by many of our friends. They each hug Maya and tell her happy brother and have something to drink or eat. But I make Maya stay with me until Josh gets here.

"Riley why am I standing next to you?" She asks.

"Because its your birthday." We have no more conversation after that.

Around 9:30, Uncle Josh comes in and Maya nearly pisses herself seeing him. He hugs her tightly.

"Happy Birthday, Hart." He says.

She hugs him even tighter then lets go.

"Did you do this?" She asks me.

"Happy birthday." I say. She smiles and we hug.

…

Later that night, it's about 10:30. Josh and Maya and drunk and they stumble into Riley's room.

Josh plants a line of kisses on her neck, then down. He removes her shirt and kisses he stomach. He stripped her of her bra and pawed her boobs. She moaned loudly and he then removed their bottoms and kissed her lower half.

He then started fucking her- hard and fast. This lasted for about 20 minutes until they both collapsed on Riley's bed and fell asleep.

Riley walked in and saw them. She was stunned. She saw her best friend and uncle both naked in her bed. She had no fucking idea what to be more shocked about .The fact that her best friend and uncle had sex in her bed, or that it was in her bed. She wanted to scream her head off at them but she also wanted to congratulate them.

The only sound that came out of her mouth were gasps and 2 words. "Holy…Fuck."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while and to all of you people wanting it to be an extremely explicit story, please don't. Just... don't. No. Anyway, ****What are your thoughts on the dress? Was it black and blue or white and gold? So I've been nice. Now,**** to the rude guest who commented "****_but i dont understand how this is m and if there will be a joshaya sex life make it intresting or dont write at all" _****Thanks, but if I wanted critism, I'll ask my dog's load of shit! I feel better, now to the story. **

I get out of bed and look down. I'm completely naked. I find my clothes and get dressed. I walk out of Riley's room, feeling completely hungover. There's an orange glass on the kitchen counter with my name is Riley's handwriting. I gulp it down and nearly spit it out. Riley then walks through the door of the apartment. I don't get a smile, a hello, a you okay Maya?. She stays silent and looks at me.

"What?" I ask. "Is it the fact I was hungover? Riley, it's not my fault someone brought beer."

"It's not that, Maya." She says.

"Then what is it? And what was that death and tears flavored drink you gave me?"

"Payback." She begins. "And to get you less hungover." She walks to the kitchen and washes the cup. "I cleaned up last night. Since you were otherwise... busy."

"Riley, what the fuck are you talking about?" I ask, calmly. She turns around quickly.

"YOU AND JOSH HAD SEX LAST NIGHT!" She yells angrily.

"We did?" I ask. I smile.

"MAYA!" She yells again.

"So what?! My sex life has nothing to do with you!"

"Fuck you, Maya!" She starts to storm away. She gets mad over the simplest things. I'm not pregnant or anything. We would've known if I was by now. But so what? I have sex once. She shouldn't give a fuck. I quickly pin her against the wall.

"Riley," I say softly "I suggest you don't do that anymore."

"But, Maya-"

"Riley." I cut her off. She stays silent. We both stay silent. Neither of us commuincate. She then slowly lets out a sigh.

"Sorry." She says. I faintly smile and let go of her. There's a knock at the door and I answer it and see Josh. He smiles. "Hey Maya."

"Hey Josh." We both remain silent as Riley leaves unannounced. I sit on the couch and Josh sits next to me, relatively close. I smile barely.

"So about last night,"

"Riley told you?" I avoid eye contact.

"Yeah." He replies. I groan in embarassment. "I never said it was a bad thing." He says. I bury my face in my hands. "Maya." He says. HE grabs both my wrist and makes me look at him. "It's not bad, Maya."

"But you always-"

"Maya, you're 18 now." He says in a laugh. "I'm 20. We can make it work." I'm at a loss for words.

He kisses me roughly and I kiss back. Our tongues dance with each other and he attacks my body. I moan into his mouth and he fingers my shirt. He splits apart only to remove our tops. He then kisses me back and unhooks my bra. He then unbuttons my shorts and pulls them down along with my underwear.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Josh then removes his pants and admires my naked body. He paws my breasts while working on my neck. I moan loudly and he bites down on the skin of my neck. He then removes his boxers and sticks a finger inside my vagina. I moan again and he smirks. He then thrusts his fingers into me and goes faster. He adds his other fingers and I swear I could've had an orgasm. But I didn't. I think about the fact that Josh took my virginity. That this time we'll gave sex again, except we'll be sober. He ejects his fingers from me and licks them, enjoying the taste of me. I then pin him onto the couch and slide down to his penis.

I wrap my lips around the tip of it and he moans quietly. I then take some more of him into my mouth and bob my head on his large dick. What I can't fit into my mouth, which is about only two or three inches, I massage with my hands. I then continue to give him a blow job, which I never knew I was capable of doing. It feels nice. I've always pictured it in my mind. Well, not this, but us together. Me and him. Alone. Doing as we please. Satisfying ourselves with each other. I enjoy it- a lot. I then pry my mouth off of him and then climb onto his dick. I slowly slide onto in and then go up and down on it. He grabs my waist to control me. He then brings me up and pulls me back down onto his cock, fast and hard. He continues to do this as I squeal in ecstasy. I then find a way out of his control and kiss his lips, long and passionately.

"Give me another blow job." He says into my lips. I smile and get off of his dick and wrap my lips around it once more. I try to fit more of him in my mouth and I do. I play with his ball sack and he moans my name. He brings my hair into a ponytail and I enjoy the taste of his cock. I really could get used to this. He then tries to reach me and gropes onto my boobs. Barely.

"Fuck, Maya." He says. "I'm gonna cum." He bucks up his hips and the thin jet of his sperm enters my mouth. It wasn't half bad.

We both sit up next to each other on the couch. It's awkward considering we both just had sex. So I turn on the TV to kill the awkward silence. I honestly couldn't help myself so I give him a hand job as we watch Tv. We both weren't ready for another round so we just left it at that. After I'm done, we both get dressed and hope that the smell of sex isn't too strong. So I grab some air freshener and spray it in the room to mask out and hopefully eliminate them smells of our pleasure.

I'm 18. I just lost my virginity. I had sex with my long-time crush. The most important fact is, I'll be doing this with him again.

"So you want me to drop you off at your place then pick you up later?" He asks. I nod and grab his hand. He leads me out to the car and drives me to my apartment. I just wish I knew what we are so I know what to call him...


End file.
